parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 12 - Engine Rollcall.
Here is the twelfth song called The Engine Rollcall in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Jebidiah (Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Billy) *Farnsworth (Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 1 (as Donald) *Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Person 3 (as Douglas) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Clerk Larry (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Ivor the Engine) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Rosie) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 (as Arthur) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as Dash) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Person 6 (as Hiro) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 (as Mavis) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Person 7 (as Hank) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 (as Victor) *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 2 (as Ben) *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 3 (as Lady) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 4 (as Bill) *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 5 (as Dennis) *Alfred (from Proky Railroad) as Person 9 (as Murdoch) *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 6 (as Peter Sam) *Edgar (from Dougal) as Child 7 (as Duncan) *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 8 (as Rusty) *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 9 (as Elizabeth) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 10 (as Bertie) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Child 11 (as Harold the Helicopter) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Maestro (as Work Man) *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editiors (as Driver and Fireman) *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Announcer (as Lady Hatt) Transcript *Mickey Mouse: The engines as far as we know, are really useful heroes now. *Chorus: They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play, 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Casey and his friends. Casey! *Thomas: He's the cheeky one, But he always gets things done! *Chorus: Silver, he is strong and tough, *Silver Fish: And I really know my stuff! *Chorus: Tootle! *Sonic: Pulls the main on time, *Casey Jr: And, he's a friend in of mine! *Tootle: Yeesss! *Chorus: The engines learn to help and share, And they're so proud, they're always there! The engines have been working late, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. And best of all, they know the truth, Cause they are now, The useful crew. The engines now have roles to play, 'round Tidmouth Sheds of far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Casey and his friends. *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: One more time! *Chorus: Casey and his friends! *Casey Jr: We'll get the can back from Cerberus right now! Footage *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Kronk's New Groove *Babes in Toyland *Porky's Railroad *Play Safe *Harry Potter *Little Book Land *Chuggington *The Little Engine That Could *Dora the Explorer *Ivor the Engine *Ducktales *Madeline *The Brave Engineer *Four Fabulous Characters *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sing Me A Story With Belle *American Legends *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Saludos Amigos *Scooby Doo *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Noah's Ark *Little Einsteins Category:Daniel Pineda